A Special Halloween
by starfirenight
Summary: Co-written with PrincessNightstar24. Today is none other than Halloween. Dick Grayson has convinced his girlfriend of six years, Kori Anders, to go trick-or-treating with him and all of his brothers and father. However, a few surprise guests show up and make the night even crazier. And with all of these crazy people, something wonderful is just bound to happen. AU.


Author's Note: GUESS WHAT?! THIS STORY IS **NOT **JUST MINE! This story be co-written with my LOVELY partner in crime miss PrincessNightstar24! We have written a special Halloween one-shot for you all! This **EXTREMELY** fluffy one-shot is for everyone to enjoy! If you like this story check out our other stories and please review, favorite, follow, or all three! Thank you all and from me and PrincessNightstar24 I'd like to say we love you all and appreciate your views! Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: We do **NOT** own Teen Titans, but plans have been made... Moahahahaha

* * *

><p><span>Third <span>POV

Children ran around the dark streets all carrying various shades of little plastic pumpkins. The night was cool with a gentle breeze as every door in the neighbourhood was knocked on. All of the people wore costumes ranging from a fairy princess to a pirate, some followed closely by their parent but some were free to run around as they pleased. Their goal; to collect as much candy as possible. Halloween.

Personally Kori didn't care much for Halloween, she found the decorations to be quite scary. However, she loved dressing up and getting free candy, even if she _was_ twenty years old. Her boyfriend, Dick Grayson, had convinced her to go trick-or-treating with him and his family.

Dick and Kori had met many years ago in sixth grade. They quickly became best friends and had secret, _humongous_, crushes on each other. One day in ninth grade he had kissed her, and they have been dating ever since. High school sweethearts.

Opening her closet and digging around, Kori finally found her costume and set it on the bed. A wicked grin crept onto her face as she looked it over, knowing Dick was going to flip out when he saw her in this. He was coming to pick her up in half an hour, so Kori set to work.

* * *

><p>Quickly running out of his room and towards the front door, Dick was just praying he didn't see any of his brothers on the way out. They never ceased with their teasing and sarcastic comments, but the worst by far was Jason. Sometimes he <em>really<em> got on Dick's nerves. So far so good as he slid down the banister and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"I do wish you would be more careful sir" a voice said from behind him. He turned around and smirked at Alfred, letting loose a chuckle.

"Come on Al" Dick said, waving a hand dismissively, "you know that sliding down the banister is never going to hurt me. I can do flips a hundred feet in the air, I think I'm fine."

Alfred was about to speak when Bruce ran out of a hallway behind them panting. He was disheveled and looked terrified.

"Sir?" Alfred questioned as he raised a questioning eyebrow at Dick who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Looking over at them, Bruce stood up straight and fixed his clothes. "Boys" he cried, walking up to Alfred and Dick, "why did I adopt so many boys?!"

Dick chuckled and shook his head saying "As I recall, it's your own fault."

Bruce gave him a look making Alfred and Dick chuckle. "Well" Dick said, grabbing his keys and walking towards the door, "I gotta go and pick up Kori."

"Sir, when are you finally going to ask?" Alfred questioned, making Dick blush and Bruce laugh. "Let I remind you as well Master Bruce you are in the same situation" Alfred added, causing Bruce to flush as well.

"Soon" Dick said, looking at Alfred and Bruce, "I'm going to ask her soon."

Nodding his head, Alfred smiled as Dick left the house.

Bruce sighed, turning to Alfred and asking "Don't you think he's too young?"

"No" Alfred said, shaking his head, "I do not believe so. They both are very much in love and have been dating for almost six and a half years Master Bruce, I believe now is perfect."

Bruce nodded his head in agreement and winced as someone called "BRUUUUUUCCCCCCEEEEEE!" All three of his adoptive sons raced down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Father! Tell Tim to change his costume! I'm Robin! Not him!" Damian demanded as he sprinted down the stairs fuming. Tim who was behind him snorted.

"I'm Red Robin, not the walking traffic light!" Tim disagreed. Bruce grumbled and rubbed his temples as the two brothers continued to bicker. Jason who observed his adoptive brothers shook his head and strode into the kitchen.

"You may be different types of Robins, but you're both still dorks" Jason commented smoothly. Tim whipped his head at Jason and glared.

"At least I don't look like a reject power ranger" Tim retorted. Jason glared daggers at Tim and slapped the back of his head.

"I'm Red hood, not some super hero named after a bird like you two dweebs" Jason growled as Tim rubbed the spot Jason had hit. Damian stuck his tongue out at the retreating figure that was Jason.

Alfred shook his head at the boys and leaned over to Bruce whispering "I believe now would be a good time to end their bickering sir." Bruce nimbly nodded as he turned to the boys.

"Damian. You and Tim aren't dressed exactly alike. You'll live, and Tim if you keep making fun of your brothers' costumes you won't go trick-or-treating at all" Bruce said. Tim rolled his eyes, but nodded as Damian gave a small nod in return and dashed off. Bruce turned to Alfred with a vein popping out.

"Ugh, when do Dick and Kori arrive again?" Bruce asked.

"They should be here very shortly sir" Alfred replied, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Good. Make sure the boys don't kill each other while I'm in the study" Bruce said. Before he could walk out, the kitchen door opened and all three sons walked in with wicked grins plastered to their faces. Bruce rose an eyebrow at the gesture.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Well... we kinda got you a costume for Halloween" Tim said with a grin. Bruce creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"A _costume_?" Bruce repeated.

"Yeah I thought it would be hilarious, I mean um-cool if you were in a costume on Halloween too" Jason lied.

"Don't you think I'm a little old to be in a costume?" Bruce questioned. Tim and Damian both shook their heads.

"No, Alfred didn't think so when he helped us pick out your costume" Damian replied. Bruce glanced at his trusted Butler who he considered family with a surprised expression.

"You _helped_ them?" Bruce asked.

Alfred smiled sheepishly replying "Oh Master Bruce, do not act so surprised. I believe you need to loosen up and have some fun, and don't worry, I did not allow them to get the cat costume they wanted for you. I think you shall quite enjoy yourself."

"Just be glad Alfred was with us. We almost got you that cat costume with whiskers and a tail and everything, but Alfred said you wouldn't like it. Jason wanted to get you a princess costume, but Damian kept on saying that 'Father would not approve'and a whole bunch of other nonsense..." Tim added. Bruce looked at Jason who simply shrugged.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what it is?" Bruce asked. Jason smirked and walked to the living room as the two robins followed. Alfred walked behind Bruce ushering him in as Bruce looked at the boys who all held up the costume for Bruce's critical eye.

"Um, Alfred?" Bruce questioned, raising an eyebrow at the costume.

* * *

><p>Dick drove down the familiar rode as the sun began to set. Kori lived relatively close to the manor, but it was still a good ten minute drive. As he drove towards the Anders' house, Dick allowed his mind to wander. He couldn't help but wonder what Kori's costume would be.<p>

They decided to surprise the other with their costume choice, and Dick couldn't help but be anxious. Pulling up in front of Kori's house, Dick got out of the car and walked to her front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come open it. Kori lived with her two siblings and Uncle since her parents died when she was young.

Footsteps sounded inside as Ryan, Kori's little brother, came to the door. Ryan was dressed as a ninja and Dick smiled. "Hey Dick" Ryan said, stepping out of the doorway to allow him to enter, "cool costume, what's his name again?"

Walking further into the house, Dick turned to face Ryan saying "Nightwing."

"Cool" Ryan replied, nodding his head.

Dick chuckled and asked "So where's your sister at?"

Sighing, Ryan began walking up the stairs saying "I'll tell her you're here."

"Thanks Ry!" Dick called, waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs for his girlfriend. He just prayed to god that Kom didn't show up. She might be Kori's sister, but Kom was, well a bitch.

"I found her!" Ryan cried as he ran down the stairs and past Dick, knowing full well all of the kissing and googly eyes that were sure to follow. Something Ryan did _not_ want to see.

"Richard?" Kori questioned, making Dick look up at Kori as she walked down the stairs, and he forgot how to breath.

There was Kori, his beautiful, radiant Kori, in what could barely be considered clothing. Her costume was purple with two straps of fabric, the only thing covering her breasts, and the straps connected with what looked almost like a pair of underwear. Purple heeled boots that ended slightly above the knee adorned her feet and the straps of her top met with a collar-like necklace around her neck covered with various jewels. Her flaming red hair flowed out behind her, ending around her waist, and Dick thought she looked like a goddess.

"Richard?" Kori asked again, now standing in front of him. Kori bit her lip as she looked over Dick in his costume. The tight black spandex showed off all of his muscles, and Kori loved the electric blue finger stripes running down his arms.

Dick shook his head to clear his mind of his thoughts saying "Wow, Star you look absolutely beautiful."

Blushing, Kori took a few steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso as his arms wound around her waist whispering "I thank you Richard, and your costume is _very_ nice as well."

A smirk found its way onto his face as he gave Kori a light kiss on the lips. "You know, Starfire fits you, especially since you _are_ my Star" he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shiver.

Ever since Dick and Kori began dating, he had called Kori Star. It was her nickname that only Dick used and she lived it. Especially since the teason she had the nickname was because he said she was brighter and more beautiful than all of the stars in the heavens.

She giggled replying "Thank you, and Nightwing suits you. We are the perfect super hero couple!"

"Of course we are" he chuckled. Leaning forward he captured her lips in another kiss that soon deepened. Their tongues danced together with passion until a large exaggerated vomiting sound was heard, causing them to break apart, both breathless.

Dick chuckled as Kori rolled her eyes, immediately yelling in Tamaranian "_Ryan! What have I told you about spying?! I will tell K'norfka!"_

Ryan came running into the room crying "No, don't!"

"Then leave!" Kori said, causing Ryan to salute Dick and run off.

Chuckling, Dick looked at Kori and she rose an eyebrow asking "What?"

"Nothing" he said, shaking his head and smiling, "you are just simply adorable."

Kori smiled and gave Dick one last kiss before he lead her out of the house. "Hey" he said as a thought entered his mind, "aren't you going to be cold?"

Shaking her head and slipping into the passenger seat of Dick's car as he closed the door for her she replied "No, you should know by now that I don't get cold easily."

"Oh I know" Dick said as he sat in the driver's seat, "but as I recall, you said that a couple weeks ago and I had to give you my jacket. I still think I have frostbite."

Kori huffed and punched him in the arm saying "You are so mean, I don't know why I love you."

Grinning cheekily at Kori, he leaned forward saying "Oh you know why. Don't even deny it, I'm just too irresistible."

Eyeing him, Kori's stern expression broke as she smiled retorting "I'll say."

Dick smirked and winked at her, giving her a teasing peck on the lips and began driving back towards the Manor.

Tonight was going to be fun, especially with his girlfriend looking as hot as she did. Now he just had to muscle through spending time with his brothers, and he mentally groaned at what Jason was going to say about Kori's outfit. _I guess I'll just have to kick his ass _Dick thought, making him smile.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Manor, Dick got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side, helping Kori out. Hand in hand they walked through the front door only to find true and utter chaos inside. Tim and Damian were fighting each other while Bruce was desperately trying to break them apart. Alfred was trying to help as well, but Jason was merely sitting on the couch and watching it all, laughing.<p>

Dick groaned and face palmed himself while Kori giggled. "Home sweet home" Dick muttered, dragging Kori inside and closing the door. The first person to notice their arrival was Jason, who smirked and got up, walking over to them.

"Well helloooo Kori. I'm digging the outfit. You should wear stuff like that more often" Jason commented with a wink. Dick scowled at the comment as Tim glared.

"Hey! Jason stop acting like a pervert! She digs me not you!" Tim yelled as he got tackled by an oblivious Damian.

"Whatever bird boy!" Jason retorted. The duo of Robins continued to fight as Bruce noticed Dick and Kori's arrival.

"Dick. Kori" Bruce stated business like.

Kori smiled brightly exclaiming "K'norfka Bruce!" Throwing her arms around the stoic Bruce, crushing him in a hug as Dick chuckled.

"Uh-hi Kori" Bruce greeted uncomfortably as he awkwardly patted her back.

Once again Alfred came to Bruce's rescue, saying "Hello Miss Kori. My my you look quite lovely."

Letting go of Bruce Kori smiled and hugged Alfred replying "Oh thank you Alfred!" Bruce heaved a huge sigh of relief and scowled at the laughing Dick.

"And I see you too decided to be dressed as a hero" Bruce pointed out.

"Of course I did, why, did you want me to be Joker or something?" Dick said, smirking because he knew how much Bruce hated clowns.

Bruce scowled at the thought of Joker. "I prefer not" Bruce replied monotonously. Turning to Kori and Dick one last time he gave a curt nod and walked to the commons where he finally decided to put on his costume. Alfred turned to them ready to introduce Kori to the boys who were dressed in their costumes.

"Well Miss Kori I believe we have Jason as Red Hood, Tim as Red Robin, and Damian as Robin" Alfred said as he pointed to each of the boys.

Giggling, Kori replied "I see you all have related costumes."

"Hey Kori, you have to admit I look pretty hot as Red hood" Jason stated.

Dick rolled his eyes as Kori scowled saying "No I do not. You look like the Power Ranger." Tim roared with laughter as he pointed at Jason.

"You call me a power ranger one more time you lil ass, I'll take all your candy" Jason growled.

Walking up to Jason, Dick said "Hit on my girlfriend one more time, I'll kick your ass."

Right before Jason could make a remark Damian smacked Dick's arm."Grayson, no cursing!" Damian commanded sounding like a miniature Bruce.

"How come you tell me that and not him? I'm just defending my girlfriend" Dick replied, looking down at Damian.

"Because Jason will hit me like he did last time I told him!" Damian replied.

Dick folded his arms across his chest and looked at Jason saying "Oh really, and how often does this happen?" Jason shrugged.

"Not often. Only when the miniature Bruce over there decides to try and boss me around like our _daddy_ Bruce" Jason finished sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Kori shifted uncomfortably as Dick turned to Alfred asking "Is this true Al?"

"Yes Master Dick, and trust me, whenever Jason smacks around the other two either I or Bruce smack him back" Alfred answered. Then he turned to Jason and rose an eyebrow questioning "Now Master Jason, what have I said about hitting your brothers?"

Jason rolled his eyes but complied in replying "You said 'master Jason. It is not appropriate to hit your siblings.' And I said I wouldn't."

Alfred nodded his head saying "That's right. Now stop calling your brothers asses and stop threatening them, and go grab the candy and a bowl for it so I may give children candy who come to the door." Jason glanced at his brothers one last time before muttering curse words under his breath as he walked away to retrieve the candy.

Suddenly the doorbell rang making Damian and Tim scrunch their eyebrows. It was a bit early for trick or treating yet, so the two were as confused as the rest of the group.

"Who's at the door Alfred?!" Bruce yelled from his office.

"I don't know sir, I shall go find out" Alfred answered. The group all watched with interest as Alfred walked to the door and opened it. As he looked out, Alfred found none other than Barry and Wally standing at the door. "Master Barry, Master Wally, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked curiously.

Barry and Wally both grinned. Barry was in the original red and yellow flash costume as Wally was his companion adorning the yellow and red costume that was kid flash.

"Trick or treat!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Alright Alfred. Bruce better have some good candy, or I'm going to egg his house" Barry warned.

Chuckling, Alfred said "Yes I do believe we have some good candy. And if not, I am not cleaning the house." The two speedsters laughed with the butler as Alfred allowed them inside.

"Legs! Dickie-boy!" Wally exclaimed excitedly running to the couple.

"Dick, guess what?" Wally asked.

Dick sighed, asking "What?"

Wally grinned at his best friend before clearing his throat. Taking a deep breath, Wally opened his mouth and began to sing."TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT! IF YOU DON'T! I DON'T CARE! I'LL PULL DOWN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Wally sung loudly. Barry laughed hysterically, while Wally soon joined, and the rest of the boys looked at him oddly.

"Uh, Wally? You ok there?" Dick asked, confused. Wally took a deep gasp to catch his breath, and smiled at him.

"Oh I'm fine Dickie-boy. And I'll be better after I get some candy" Wally replied while he rubbed his hands together in anticipation for the sweet treats. Damian finally realizing something began to make his statement.

"Woah, woah, woah. Aren't you guys all too old to be trick or treating?" Damian pointed out. Barry gasped dramatically from the couch, where he sat eating a sandwhich.

"Hey!" Barry yelled gaining everyone's attention. Looking at Damian with a smirk on his face he bit into his sandwich and replied with his mouth full of food "It's a free country! I can do what I want!" Wally looked down at Damian with a glare.

"I'm as fit as a fiddle! I don't got no wrinkles, or a cane yet, but til the day I die, I'm gonna go trick or treating! I mean, who can deny the awesome fact you can dress up and get free candy!" Wally retorted.

Kori giggled at everyone saying "I agree with Wally Damian, besides, aren't _you_ too young to have a crush on me?"

Damian blushed a deep red, as Jason, Tim, and Dick all glared at him.

"Ooooooohhhh! Dang lil Robin, you got told!" Wally yelled as he began to laugh hysterically as a blushing Damian walked quickly away.

Bruce face palmed himself and glanced at Alfred.

"Do all my son's have a crush on her?" Bruce asked while Alfred chuckled.

"I am afraid so sir" Alfred answered Bruce.

Walking over to Kori, Dick put an arm around her waist and said "Yeah well she's _mine_."

Kori giggled and rested her head on Dick's shoulder. His other arm wound around her waist and he pulled her closer. A couple years ago, Dick calling Kori his would have bothered her, make her feel like a prize, but not anymore. She was used to his possessiveness, and after six years of dating, Kori probably had the same level of possession over him. Now it made her happy when he called her his because Kori was Dick's, and always will be.

Rolling his eyes at the couple, Jason stalked out of the room past a fuming Tim. Alfred snickered at the boys and knew they needed to have a talk later. Wally who was watching the whole scene snorted in laughter, as Barry smirked at the fuming Robins.

"Damn Dickie-boy, if my eyes did not deceive me, I'd say you were very possessive of your woman!" Wally teased.

"Well I have to be since it seems I have competition!" Dick said, looking over at Wally who was sitting on the couch.

"She loves you boss! You'll be fine! Besides if you get too distracted fighting off the army of raging hormones that are your brothers, I might just swoop in and steal Legs right from ya!" Wally continued throwing a wink at Kori.

Giggling, Kori said "Yes! Perhaps we shall go and have many little red headed children."

Wally grinned as Barry snorted. "You're damn right! We'll be the hottest redheaded couple around! Our children will be the symbol of sexiness! With your legs and eyes and my everything else, we'll have an army of them!" Wally joked.

"Oh hell no! Wally there is no way you are getting _my_ Star!" Dick called, picking up Kori and throwing her over his shoulder, running out of the room with her squealing and giggling.

"You can hide Dickie-boy, but you can't run!" Wally exclaimed, jumping from the couch. With a swish of his yellow cape, Damian glared at Wally.

"West, isn't it you can run, but you can't hide?" Damian questioned. Wally waved his arm dismissively.

"Not in this case mini Bruce. See Dick can go into something I like to call 'ninja mode' and disappear, but I can run and catch him before he does" Wally explained. Damian rose an eyebrow and shook his head walking to the kitchen.

"West you are hopeless" Damian muttered walking into the kitchen. Wally who did not hear him, grinned and ran after Dick.

"I'm coming Boss!" Wally yelled running around the manor.

Dick chuckled quietly and put a hand over Kori's mouth, silencing her giggle. Currently they were hiding on top of Dick's canopy bed. Laying on top of the bed and fabric, they tried not to move so that they didn't rip the bed, and they grinned as they heard Wally in the hall.

"Fee! Fi! Fo! Fum! The wall man is number one!" Wally hollered as he crept through the halls of the manor. Approaching a door way, he grinned and placed his gloved hands slowly on the door knob. Opening it wide he grew a large smile.

"Aha! Wait-what?!" Wally yelled seeing the bedroom was empty. Grumbling, he closed the door and continued to open doors muttering about Dick being a stupid ninja.

As the door to his room opened, Dick grabbed Kori to keep her quiet as he peered over the edge to look at Wally who walked into the room.

"Oh Dickie-poo?! Where are you?!" Wally called in a sing song voice entering the room. Sighing, Wally began to call for Dick again. With a dramatic sigh, Wally began to sing.

"Oh Dickie-boy! Oh Dickie-boy! Where thou is my Dickie-boy?" Wally said in a Shakespearean tone.

The two hiding snickered, when the sound of ripping cloth filled the room. Dick and Kori looked at each other and then screamed as the canopy ripped and they fell onto Dick's huge bed. They both started laughing and then looked up at the smirking Wally standing over them.

"Mine!" Wally screamed picking up Kori. He dashed out the room laughing victoriously.

"WALLY!" Dick screamed, jumping off the bed. Running after Wally down the hall, he saw Kori squealing as Wally began to carry her down the stairs. As Dick reached the stairs, he slid down the banister and flipped in front of Wally. Dick grabbed Kori and said "Mine!" Running back towards the bedrooms, laughing victoriously with a giggling Kori being carried in his arms.

Wally 'oofed' as he fell onto the ground and rolled down the stairs. "Aaaaaahahaha!" Wally began to laugh as he landed on the ground and snickered at the fact he was still alive.

"I live!" Wally screamed. Bruce who was coming into view looked at Wally amused.

"Did you just fall down the stairs?" Bruce asked. Wally shook his head to clear the dizziness and began to wipe dirt off of his costume.

"I didn't fall, I did that on purpose so-whoa! " Wally exclaimed seeing Bruce in his costume.

"Wow, I can't believe that your him!?" Wally screamed in complete excitement. Barry who was in the commons poked his head into the room noting the commotion.

"Who's what?" Barry asked now entering the room. Bruce in his dark attire faced him with a swish of his cape making Barry's eyes widen.

"I'm Batman."

* * *

><p>After an hour of running around the house and numerous fights, everyone gathered in the commons. Now everybody was in costume and they were ready to go trick-or-treating.<p>

"Please watch your brothers Master Dick" Alfred said to Dick and Kori.

"Don't worry I will" he said, flashing Alfred a smile.

There was a commotion behind them as Wally screamed at Jason about something. "Oh, and watch Master Wally as well" Alfred added with a smirk.

Dick laughed and called "Don't worry Alfred, I'll make sure Wally is in bed by nine!"

"Hey!" Wally cried, looking over at Dick and Alfred.

Giggling, Kori wrapped her arms around Dick and said "Do not worry Wally, perhaps I can convince Richard to allow you to stay up until ten thirty!"

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" Dick asked, looking down at Kori.

She simply winked at him and sashayed away, walking over to the other group. Dick cleared his throat and scowled at the snickering Alfred. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing at all Master Grayson, nothing at all" Alfred replied, walking away.

Shaking his head, Dick followed Kori over to everyone else and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She grabbed his hands and laid her head back on his chest as everyone else talked.

"Are we ready to go?" Dick asked, looking around at everyone.

Wally jumped up and down crying "Yes Dickie-boy! Let's go get candy!"

"Grow up West" Damian said as he walked outside.

Everyone followed and Dick and Kori laughed as Wally huffed at Damien. "What's with that kid?" Wally asked Dick.

"He's a miniature Bruce, is what" Jason growled, walking outside. Wally scrunched his nose in confusion, before stepping outside.

Bruce, or rather Batman, walked out the doorway followed by Flash, and Nightwing. All of the boys had decided not to wear their masks besides Wally, Barry, and Bruce. Tim turned to Kori with a smirk, as he bowed and offered her a hand.

"Shall we be off Starfire?" Tim asked with a wink and a goofy grin. Kori giggled before she took his outstretched arm and interlocked it with her own.

"Yes we shall Robin" Kori responded. The two walked towards the door just as a thought struck him, turning he looked at Alfred.

"Hey Alfred! Are you going to be fine here all by yourself at the manor?" Tim questioned. Alfred chuckled and waved his arms dismissively. Grabbing a large bowl of candy, he held it up and began to speak.

"Yes Master Tim, I will be fine. You go enjoy yourself with the others while I hand out the candy" Alfred answered with a kind smile.

"CANDY!"

Tim, Kori, and Alfred all turned to the excited Wally crashing through the mansion with an excited gleam in his eyes. Running towards Alfred, he quickly grabbed a large chocolate bar and dashed out of the house laughing. Blinking twice in amusement, Tim and Kori grinned and soon followed Wally out the door leaving a chuckling Alfred.

Looking around at everyone, Kori quietly asked Tim "We are all super heroes, was this planned?"

"Of course not legs! We're just all awesome" Wally replied, coming to walk on Kori's other side. Then he looked at Jason in front of them and whispered to Kori "Well, some of us are better than others."

Kori giggled and Wally smiled, until Jason turned around and asked "What did you say West?"

"I said all of us look awesome and are cool matching super heroes, except for you because you look like a glorified power ranger" Wally replied, smirking at Jason's enraged face.

"For the last fuckin time, I am NOT a power ranger!" Jason roared, then began to run after Wally.

Laughing, Wally gave Kori a kiss on the cheek saying "Sorry legs gotta go, see ya later!" With that Wally took off, Jason attempting to catch him. Everyone laughed as Wally egged Jason on and he growled in frustration; Wally was simply too fast for him to catch.

"Why can't everyone just behave?" Bruce asked, shaking his head.

"Because that's not any fun!" Barry exclaimed, winking at Bruce and then ran over to Wally and Jason.

During the commotion, Dick had managed to spot Kori and slipped up besides her. "There you are" he said to Kori who wasn't looking which made her jump.

She 'eeped!' and turned towards Richard with wide eyes exclaiming "X'hal Richard! Duuast 'ric val!"

Simply chuckling and shaking his head, Dick wrapped an arm around Kori's waist saying "I love you too."

Kori scoffed at him and playfully smacked him on the arm replying "I am sorry, you merely scared me. You know I am scared easily!"

"Yes I do, which is why _that_ was funny" he said, smirking at her.

"It was not! You are so m-" she began, but was cut off as Dick put a hand on the back of her head and dragged her in for a kiss. The insults immediately died on her lips as she kissed him back. The kiss deepened and their tongues danced together passionately.

"Hey! You know I'm _still_ here! PDA!" Tim yelled, waving his arms around wildly and staring at the two.

However the couple ignored him and continued their passionate embrace. Tim growled in frustration and stalked away when Kori let out a soft moan as Dick's hands began exploring her thinly clad back. Her hands raked through his hair and he let out a light moan of his own.

Jason collapsed onto the ground in a huff, giving up on catching Wally or Barry. As Wally stopped running, he saw Dick and Kori wrapped around each other and sighed. Standing next to Wally, Barry asked "Do they do this a lot?"

Looking up at his mentor from the embracing couple, Wally sighed "Sadly yes, yes they do."

"So I'm guessing they're really in love?" Barry questioned.

"Yes they are, which means Dickie-boy better pop the question soon!" Wally answered, and then smirked. "Yo Boss! Let up or you're going to eat her face!" he called, making Barry laugh.

Their kiss broke long enough for Dick to yell back "I'll take that chance!"

Kori giggled and Dick chuckled, their embrace resuming. However, now everyone in the group turned to look at the couple and everyone just shook their heads.

"Father! Grayson is eating Kori!" Damian whined, running up to Bruce.

Bruce sighed and looked down at Damian replying "I see that son. Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Walking over to the embracing couple uncomfortably Bruce said "Dick, behave yourself! We're out in public you know."

Hesitantly Dick pulled away from Kori and rested his forehead on her's saying "Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Proper _Wayne _family behavior I got it."

"Good. Keep him under control Kori" Bruce said, nodding his head.

"Yes K'norfka Bruce" Kori muttered as Bruce walked away.

Looking into each other's eyes, Dick raised an eyebrow saying "So you're going to keep me under control?"

Kori smiled evilly and leaned up to his ear, whispering some wicked words. Clearing his throat, Dick said "I might just take you up on that."

"I hope you do" Kori purred, winking at him. Giving Kori one last searing kiss, Dick wrapped an arm around her waist and interlocked their fingers. They walked over to the group and ignored all of the knowing smirks.

"Can we go get candy now?" Damian whined, looking up at Bruce.

Bruce sighed saying "Sure, go for it."

"Yes! Come on Tim!" Damian called, already running towards a house.

"Hey wait up!" Tim yelled, running after Damian.

Walking over to Dick and Kori Wally asked "Hey boss, we _are_ going to go to the doors, right?"

Dick smiled and said "Of course we are!" Giving Kori a kiss on the cheek he whispered "I'll be right back."

"Have fun" Kori giggled.

"Race you there Wally!" Dick called as he ran away.

"Hey! Cheater!" Wally yelled, taking off after Dick.

Kori smiled as she watched the two boys chase after each other, when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Seems like those two will never grow up."

Turning around to look at Barry, Kori smiled kindly at him saying "Hello Barry, and no, it does not seem that way."

Barry chuckled at that before a scream afterwards followed. Both Kori and Barry looked over to see a screaming Wally laughing with glee.

"You know sometimes I wonder where that kid got his speed from," Barry said scratching the back of his head.

They began walking after the others and Kori replied "Well you are very fast. He is very much like you."

"You think so?" Barry asked with a grin.

"Yes, he is fast, charming, kind, funny, arrogant" she began counting on her fingers. Barry snorted and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. He's Barry Allen 2.0, but besides the topic of Wally and me both being utterly amazing, how are you and Mr. Richie-Rich?" Barry asked.

Giggling, Kori answered "Richie-Rich and I are fine."

Barry gave a kind smile at the response. "That's good, but I'm surprised that he hasn't even popped the question yet. The kid loves you that's obvious, but I'm just wondering what's taking him so long" Barry said.

Kori looked up at Barry with shock and then sighed, making sure Dick wasn't listening in his 'ninja mode' and said "I am not sure what is taking so long either. I know he loves me and I love him, but I don't know. Perhaps Bruce?"

"Bruce what?" Bruce asked appearing seemingly from no where with Damian in tow. Barry jumped in surprise at the man dressed as Batman while Kori 'eeped'.

Taking in a deep breath and putting a hand to her chest Kori muttered "X'hal K'norfka Bruce! Duuast 'ric val."

"What the heck did you just say?" Barry and Damian asked in unison.

"She's speaking Tamaranian, and if you two want any candy on this street, then you both should hurry up" Bruce answered. Both Barry and Damian's eyes widened.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Barry yelled sprinting towards a house.

"No fair! Wait for me Allen!" Damian yelled following Barry, leaving Kori and Bruce alone.

Kori nervously began playing with her hair. It's not that she didn't like Bruce, it's just he could be intimidating. Definitely not hard to see why Kori could be nervous at being alone with her hopefully future father-in-law.

Looking over at Bruce nervously Kori said "Greetings K'norfka Bruce. I like your Batman costume."

Bruce looked down at the costume with the smallest of smiles. Looking back up at Kori he cleared his throat. "The boys picked this out for me. Oddly enough Alfred agreed that it matched my personality, but that's beside the point. I heard what you and Barry were discussing and I want to know what you think of my son" Bruce said in a business like tone and a stoic expression. He understood and heard most of the conversation her and Barry had shared. He just needed to know what her true intentions were to his family.

"Bruce please, I have been dating Richard for six years. I call you K'norfka, which means guardian. I see your family as part of my own, since I have none. You know very well what I think of your son. He is my everything, no he's not perfect but no one is, and I love him with my whole being. I know you want to protect him, but I believe the fact that he allows me to call him Richard is proof enough" Kori stated standing up straight, the rare fire in her eyes blazing.

Bruce looked down at Kori, hesitant before a small rare smile crept onto his face. He knew she loved Dick and she was telling the truth. Besides if she was really after his family's money, she would have been gone long ago.

"That's all I needed to hear. Kori whether you and Dick ever get married, I want you to know you are part of this family. And if Dick does propose to you, he has my blessing" Bruce kindly said.

A tear ran down Kori's face and she smiled brilliantly, exclaiming "Oh thank you K'norfka Bruce!" She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped him up in a hug.

Just then Dick happened to look over at Kori and saw the hug, a smile gracing his face. "Guess that means I have to propose now, huh Wally?" Dick asked Wally as they walked away from a door.

Wally took a deep breath and looked at Dick. "Dickie-boy, I think you should have done that a long time ago. I know you love her, and I think our bromance is getting too serious. What I'm saying is, well... I'm breaking up with you. You belong with her boss not with me!" Wally cried dramatically as he sniffed a few times.

Instead of rolling his eyes like he normally would, Dick chuckled and threw an arm over Wally's shoulders saying "I know Wally, but don't worry. You'll meet a nice girl, eventually, one who can look past all of your _many _flaws. I'm just not sure how I should ask, I mean, isn't it suppose to be romantic?"

"Hmmmm. Well being the love doctor that I am, I suppose I could offer some of my expertise. You could put the ring inside of her bucket and then when she dumps out all of her candy, she'll see the ring and that my friend is when you swoon her with your Romeo talk" Wally suggested.

"Mmm, I don't know. What if she loses it or doesn't even see it? How about after we're done I say I have a piece of candy for her and BAM! I propose" Dick questioned.

"Well geez, boss they should just call you the love doctor" Wally joked, or in his language agreeing.

Dick laughed and said "They already do."

Wally scoffed at Dick. "Ugh! You wish Dickie-boy! Now I'm the Wall-man, and the ladies say I'm the love doctor" Wally retorted pointing at himself.

"No they don't!" Jason yelled walking by Wally.

"Shut up power ranger!" Wally yelled with a smirk. Before Jason could turn around a cloud of dirt was at the spot Wally was recently in showing that the man dressed as Kid flash was gone.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A FUCKIN POWER RANGER WEST!" Jason roared, beginning to chase the speedster.

"He does look like one" Tim said, walking right past the lone standing Dick.

Chuckling and shaking his head at the guys, Dick looked around at everyone. Tim, Damian, and Barry were going to doors while Jason chased Wally around. Then there was Bruce walking with Kori, and he smiled. He began to walk towards his redheaded girlfriend and made her squeal when he picked her up from behind with a grin.

Kori looked down at her attacker as she was put back down on the ground and smacked Dick lightly on the chest. "Why do you keep scaring me Richard!" she exclaimed.

"Well my dear Kori, it _is_ Halloween" Dick replied, winking at her and giving her a lopsided grin.

"Dick, May I speak with you for a moment. Alone" Bruce asked. Kori, getting the hint, flashed Dick a smile and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Walking towards an exasperated Jason and a smirking Wally, she left Dick and Bruce to walk alone.

Sighing, Dick asked "Alright Bruce, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Kori" Bruce answered.

Dick raised an eyebrow and said "What about Kori?"

"I had a discussion with her, and I'm curious on when exactly you plan to ask her to marry you" Bruce stated.

Chuckling, Dick replied "Well _I_ just had a conversation with Wally and we were talking about this. And, well, what about tonight?"

Bruce seemed slightly surprised at the timing, but it quickly diminished. "If that's what you feel is right, then I agree. I may not say it enough, but I love you son. I love you and all of your brothers, and if Kori makes you happy then I'm all for it."

Dick looked over at Bruce with complete shock. Bruce _never _said the words 'I love you' no one even thought the words were in his vocabulary. A big smile crept onto his face and Dick threw an arm around Bruce's shoulders saying "Thanks dad, and I know you love us all. I don't say it either, but I love you too and you really are my father Bruce. And Kori does make me happy. With her I feel like I'm home, and I was wondering, if you want to help."

"With what?" Bruce asked, a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>It was now ten o'clock and everyone was walking back to Wayne Manor. Dick and Bruce had called Alfred, setting up a secret surprise for Kori. The only people who knew about the surprise proposal coming up were Alfred, Bruce, Wally, and Dick of course.<p>

Dick and Kori walked hand in hand towards Wayne Manor, and Dick had a million butterflies in his stomach. The impending question making his heart pound. Through out the whole night, Dick only had to kick one guy's ass for trying to grab Kori. _Big _mistake.

"Are you ok Richard?" Kori asked, noticing his tenseness as they walked into the house and headed for the commons.

Looking down at her he replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't wait to sit and eat all of your candy." She scoffed at him and he chuckled.

"Um Grayson, I think West is taking care of that already..." Damian muttered. Dick turned to see Wally sitting on the couch with a mouth full of candy and his hands seeking through Kori and Dick's bags.

"You're going to get a stomach ache" Bruce informed, standing in front of Wally. Wally gulped, and began to whine.

"I'm not the only one! Uncle Barry is too!" Wally cried. Turning, Bruce rolled his eyes at the speedster before walking into the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes, Dick walked over to Wally and grabbed Kori's candy saying "Eat your own candy Wally, let Kori have her's."

"Hey! It's not my fault that every guy who owned a house gave her all the good candy!" Wally exclaimed with a pout.

Kori giggled as Dick growled and said to Wally "Perhaps if you get a nice body and wear this costume you shall get candy as well."

Dick gaped at Kori questioning "You wore that _just_ to get candy?!"

"Not _only_ candy" Kori replied, smirking and winking at Dick before walking into the kitchen.

"Damn Grayson, you're woman knows how to play her cards right!" Barry called. Jason and Wally snickered, while Tim snorted.

Clearing his throat and scowling at everyone he growled "Shut up."

"Chillax Dickie-boy! We're just teasing!" Wally assured.

His face flushed and he said "Yeah, yeah." Sitting down on the couch, he said "You're all just jealous because I'm getting some."

"Not for long Grayson, cause when Kori gets tired of you, me and her are going to run away!" Tim responded.

Laughing, Dick clutched his stomach replying "Uh huh, sure Tim. _Alfred_ has a better chance of getting Kori than you do."

"Whatever" Tim scoffed.

Alfred walked into the room followed closely by Bruce. They gave Dick a look and he took in a deep breath; it was now or never.

Wally realized what was happening and slapped him on the back whispering "Go get her boss." All of the other guys gave them a confused look as Dick smiled nervously and got up from the couch.

"Hey Star?!" Dick called.

"Yes Richard?!" she yelled back.

Taking a deep breath he said "Can you come here a minute?!" Kori walked into the room and tilted her head to the side as everyone was staring at her.

She looked at Dick who was standing in the middle of the room and asked "What is it Richard?"

"Star, Kori" he said, walking over to her and grabbing both of her hands, "I just need to say something. You know that I love you, everyone knows. We've been dating for six years now, and it's been amazing. You're the only one who can make me smile on a bad day and you make me happier than I've ever thought possible. Well, six years is a long time. Highschool sweethearts, but I think we're due for a change."

Kori was hanging on his every word and asked slowly "Richard, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying my beautiful Star is that I can't see life without you. You complete me, so Kori Anders" he added, getting down on one knee and showing Kori a ring. Both of her hands went up to her mouth as she gasped and Dick continued "Kori Anders, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive by marrying me?"

Tears streaming down her face, she looked at everyone's grinning faces and smiled a dazzling, ear splitting smile of her own. She nodded her head and took her hands away from her mouth, saying "Yes."

Dick smiled from ear to ear and gently grabbed her left hand, slipping the ring onto her ring finger. Everyone clapped and cheered as Dick stood up and let out a glee filled laugh, picking her up by the waist and spinning Kori around in a circle as she threw her head back in laughter. Their lips crashed together as he set her down and pulled her close, both of them beaming.

"Oh my baby boy's a man now!" Wally cried wiping a tear away.

Jason, Tim, and Damian pouted a bit as they looked at the couple.

Alfred smiled kindly and walked over to the couple, wrapping them both up in a big hug. "I'm so happy for both of you, but do you wish to show Miss Anders to the ballroom Master Grayson?"

"The ballroom?" Kori asked, looking up at Dick.

"You'll see" he replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips and scooping her up bridal style. She giggled as he carried her to the ballroom and everyone followed.

As Dick carried Kori inside of the room, it immediately erupted into cheers. Kori gasped as she looked around. On the wall was a banner that said 'Congratulations Dick and Kori!' and every single one of their friends were inside. Including some family friends such as Selina and Kori's siblings.

"Woah, didn't see this coming" Wally muttered, taking in everything.

Rachel Roth was the first person to come up to the couple as Dick set Kori down. "Rachel!" Kori cried, throwing her arms around the dark beauty.

"Hi Kori" she replied, wrapping her own arms around the redheaded girl in a rare hug.

Everyone else came up to them to hug and congratulate them. All of the girls crowded around Kori as she showed off her ring, and gasped since it was the first time she looked at it closely. It was a platinum ring with little stars littering the band with a square cut diamond set in the middle of little sapphires and emeralds. Kori looked over to where Richard was talking to the guys and smiled.

After an hour of being passed around from person to person, Dick and Kori finally got the chance to be together as a slow song began playing. Everyone began to dance as Dick dragged Kori away from Rachel and onto the floor. She giggled as he playfully spun her out and back to him. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close, beginning to gently sway to the music.

"The ring is incredible Richard" she breathed, looking up into his eyes.

"I thought you might like it" he replied, winking at her, "listen Star. I know today we haven't spent a lot of time togeth-"

Putting a finger to his lips to silence him, Kori said "No Richard, today has been incredible. The best day of my life." She smiled and gave him a kiss whispering "I love you Richard."

Returning her smile he said gently "I love you too Star, and today has been amazing. Now we'll be each other's."

"Forever and always" she concluded before Dick dragged her in for a toe curling kiss.

They danced for most of the night, content with merely being in the other's arms. Kori mentally chuckled when a thought came to mind. Halloween had been her least favorite holiday, she did not like it at all and it held no significance. Now however, it was her favorite, a day that would hold importance forever. A _very_ special Halloween indeed.

* * *

><p>So what did y'all think?! This story is so fluffy! Hehe XD Well hopefully you all enjoyed your holiday as much as Dick and Kori did ;) Please leave a review and don't forget this was CO-WRITTEN with PrincessNightstar24! Thank you! :)<p>

Characters:

Dick, Kori, Alfred, Ryan, Rachel, settings-starfirenight

Bruce, Barry, Wally, Tim, Damian, Jason-PrincessNightstar24

Oh! Also if you like the way we work together we have another one-shot we have written together! It is called 'The Pain of Lost Love' and is published on PrincessNightstar24's profile. Go check it out!

~Love starfirenight and PrincessNightstar24


End file.
